Feldzug von 1814
Uebersicht der Begebenheiten vom 25. Januar bis zum 3. Mai 1814. Seit der Abreise des Abreise des Kaisers bis zum Einzuge des Königs. :Von dem Verfasser des Kapitels über die Gardes d'Honneurs. ::.*) Diese Uebersicht ist ein Auszug aus offiziellen Noten. Man hätte sie auch überschreiben können: Kapitel über den Wechsel der menschlichen Ansichten. Man sieht Begebenheiten aller Art folgen, und hört Worte von allen Farben in dieser Periode, die mit der Abreise des Kaisers anfängt und mit der Ankunft des Königs endigt. Januar. :25. Januar. Diesen Morgen 7 Uhr sind Sr. Majestät der Kaiser und König abgereist, um sich an die Spitze der Armee zu setzen. *) ::.*) Napoleon reist in fünf Wagen mit Extrapost ab. Der Graf Bertrand sitzt bei dem Kaiser. Die Generale Drouot, Flahaut, Corbinan (Juvenal) und Dejean folgen als Adjutanten. Die Ordonnanzoffiziere sind Gourgaud, Mortemart, Montmorency, Caraman, Prêter, la Place, Lariboissiere, Lamezan, Desaix. Dann kam Herr v. Turenne, Maitre de la Garderobe, Mesgrigny, Stallmeister, Canouville, Marechal de Logis. Herr Fain, erster Secretair, Bacler d'Albe, Direktor des typographischen Cabinets, Athalin, Ingenieur-Obristlieutenant, der Mameluck Roustan. :26. Januar. Die Kaiserin Königin, durch ein Dekret vom 23. zur Regentin ernannt, empfängt die Offiziere der Nationalgarde. Sie überreichen, vorgestellt von dem Marschall Moncey, eine an den Kaiser abzusendende Adresse, welche die Versicherungen ihrer unverbrüchlichsten Anhänglichkeit enthält. :Es folgen die Unterschriften. *) ::.*) Alle Namen stehen im Moniteur. :27. Januar. Der Kaiser kommt früh 8 Uhr in St. Dizier an. Er jagt den Feind heraus; sein Einmarsch giebt Veranlassung zu rührenden Scenen. *) ::.*) Ein alter Obrist, Herr Brussard, wirft sich zu den Füßen Napoleons und benetzt sie mit Thränen. Er schildert sowohl den Schmerz, den ein alter Soldat empfinden mußte, indem er den vaterländischen Boden vom Feinde befleckt sah, als auch das Glück, ihn vor den kaiserlichen Adlern fliehen zu sehen. Napoleon und Bertrand befragen die Einwohner über die Stellung des Feindes. Barclay d'Albe und Athalin bringen die Erkundigungen zu Papiere und bemerken auf der Karte von Casini mit Stecknadeln die Wege, auf welchen die Alliirten ihre Richtung nehmen. Ein Vorfall dieser Art hatte in dem Vaudeville: La Colonne de Roßbach, auf dem Theater de la rue de Chartres, viel zu Lachen gegeben. Die Bauern gruben ihre Waffen aus, zogen gegen die Kosacken und brachten sie gefangen zu Napoleon selbst. :28. Jan. Es regnet -- Die Armee kann nur mit Mühe vorwärts marschiren. Die Freude der Einwohner, die sich gerettet glauben, bringt eine angenehme Zerstreuung in die Beschwerden der Krieger und hält ihre Hoffnungen aufrecht. Der Kaiser macht Halt am Flecken Esclavon, während die Sapeurs die Brücke herstellen. *) ::.*) Der Kaiser wies Gelder zur Wiederherstellung der Kirche an und gab dem Arzte von Esclavon das Ehrenkreuz. :29. Jan. Blücher steht mit 400000 Mann zu Brienne, als er von unsrer Armee angegriffen wird. Das Gefecht ist hitzig. Der General Blücher wußte nicht, daß der Kaiser bei der Armee sei. Dieser alte Preuße war auf dem Punkt, gefangen genommen zu werden. *) ::.*) Um nach Brienne zu gelangen, mußte man durch das Holz von Maisieres. Es findet sich, daß der dortige Pfarrer ein alter Lehrer von Napoleon gewesen ist. Er macht den Führer und reitet auf dem Pferde des Mamelucken Roustan vor der Colonne her. -- An diesem Abende befand sich Napoleon in der Mitte seiner Offiziere, die alle in Mäntel gehüllt waren. Die Nacht war dunkel, nur die Feuer der Bivouacs gaben Licht. Die Kosacken kommen vorwärts bis zum General Dejean. Dieser dreht sich um, zieht den Säbel, aber der Feind, den er treffen will, entwischt und wirft sich über den Cavaleristen im grauen Ueberrock (redingotte). Corbinan und Gourgaud springen zu und ein Pistolenschuß streckt den Kosacken zu den Füßen Napoleons nieder, die Uebrigen werden von unsern Chasseurs zusammen gehauen. -- Der Obrist Hendrer und das 57ste Regiment geben unter andern beim Gefecht von Brienne Beweise der größten Unerschrockenheit. -- Napoleon entwirft während der Nacht in seinem zimmer den Plan zum Wiederaufbau der Stadt Brienne, die durch die Kugeln unendlich gelitten hatte. Er will das Schloß kaufen und daselbst eine Militairschule so wie eine kaiserliche Residenz gründen. Der Schlaf unterbricht seine Berechnungen und sein schimärisches Projekt. :30. Jan. Der Herzog von Belluno und der General Grouchy verfolgen den Feind. :31. Jan. Man bessert die Brücken über die Aube aus. ----- 700px|Die glorreiche Schlacht bei Brienne, den 1. Februar 1814. ------ Februar. :1. Februar. Der Herzog von Ragusa steht in Morvillieres den Baiern gegenüber; Belluno Sacken und den Würtembergern. Das Hauptquartier ist in Dieuvilli, wo ihm der General Giuley gegenüber steht. Im Centrum befindet sich Napoleon mit der jungen Garde, und ihr gegenüber steht die Auswahl der Russen, Preußen und Oesterreicher, in deren Mitte die alliirten hohen Häupter sich befinden. -- Wie interessant sind diese Punkte! Eine Schlacht wird geliefert. -- Die Anzahl des Feindes sollte uns vernichten. Sieg bleibt unentschieden. :2. Febr. Der Herzog von Ragusa wird an der Brücke von Rosnay von den Baiern angegriffen. Er setzt sich, den Säbel in der Hand, an die Spitze seiner Truppen, wirft den Feind und treibt ihn bis über das Flüßchen Voire. :3. Febr. Der Kaiser trifft Mittags in Troyes ein. *) Er hört hier, daß die Lyoneser sich gut gehalten haben, als der General Buber bis an ihre Barrieren vorgedrungen war. ::.*) Er steigt im Mittelpunkte der Stadt beim Kaufmann Duchatel Barthelin ab. :4. Febr. Die Grafen Stadion und Razumowsky, Lord Castlereagh und Baron Humboldt sind mit dem Herzoge von Vicenza in Chatillon an der Seine. *) ::.*) Der Herzog von Vicenza hat unendliche Mühe um Chatillon zu erreichen. Die feindlichen Vorposten hatten ihm den Weg durch Lüneville versperrt. Er mußte zurück bis St. Dizier, wo ihn die Briefe des Fürsten Metternich trafen. :5. Febr. Der Kaiser ist Willens Troyes zu verlassen. Aber um den Feind irre zu führen, läßt er eine große Recognoscirung vornehmen, welche die Russen bestimmt, ihr Hauptquartier um einen Marsch zurückzulegen. :6. Febr. Die Armee verläßt Troyes und marschirt wieder auf Paris. Nach ihrem Abmarsche erhält der Stadtrath vom Feinde die Zusicherung einer Capitulation. -- Napoleon will die feindlichen Corps erreichen, die von Meaux und la Ferté sous Jouarre aus die Hauptstadt bedrohen. *) ::.*) Der Rückzug von Troyes brachte den Soldaten zur Verzweiflung. Er marschirte traurig und in sich gekehrt. Man hörte nur die einzige Frage: wo werden wir denn stehen bleiben? :7. Febr. Der Herzog von Tarent hat sein Hauptquartier in Chaville, zwischen Chalons und Epernay. -- Die Eliten von den Nationalgarden der Normandie und Bretagne haben sich unter den Befehlen des Generals Pajot in Bewegung gesetzt. *) ::.*) Die Nationalgarden von Maine waren auch dabei. Herr Boderaux de Besouge zeichnete sich in einem der Gefechte aus. :Nördlich hält der Feind Lüttich und Aachen besetzt. -- Antwerpen ist blokirt, aber der General Carnot commandirt in dem Platze. Bülow marschirt auf Flandern, Belgien ist verloren, der General Maisons steht auf unsern alten Gränzen. :Immittelst ist der General Leval in Provins mit der ersten Division der spanischen Armee. *) ::.*) Napoleon sagte zum Herzog von Bassano, der seine Befehle zum Behuf der Antwort nach Chatillon einholen wollte: Ich schlage Blüchern sichtlich; ich habe ihn, wenn er auf Montmirail losgeht. Ich reise ab, ich schlage ihn morgen und übermorgen. Lassen wir unterdessen Coulaincourt mit den Instruktionen, die er einmal hat. :Ankunft mehrerer Curiere aus Chatillons, welche demüthigende Bedingungen überbringen. Napoleon wird nicht nachgeben. Er wird Blüchern angreifen, der es wagt auf Paris zu gehen. Er nimmt ihn in die Flanke und macht darnach seine Dispositionen. *) ::.*) Die spanischen, kraftvollen und krieggeübten Truppen wetteifern mit der alten Garde. :Die Erbitterung der Einwohner hat ihren Gipfel erreicht. Tausende von Braven erwarten nur eine einzige Rückbewegung des Feindes, um in Masse aufzustehen. Der heilige Boden, den der Feind geschändet hat, wird für ihn ein verschlingender Feuerschlund werden. :8. Febr. Die kaiserliche Garde ist nach Villeneuve marschirt. :9. Febr. Der Herzog von Belluno und der General Girard stehen in Nogent. Der Herzog von Reggio ist in Provins, der General Pajol in Melun und Monterau. :Der Kaiser verläßt Nogent, um in Lezanne zu übernachten. :10. Febr. Der Herzog von Treviso steht in Meaux und hat die Brücken von la Ferté und Trilport besetzt. :Die Generale York und Sacken standen vor la Ferté, der General Blücher in Vertus, der General Alsuhiew *) in Champ Aubert. Die feindliche Armee war nur noch drei Märsche von Paris. **) Diese Armee, unter dem Befehle des alten Generals Blücher bestand aus der Auswahl der russischen und preußischen Heere. Um zwei Uhr entwickelt sich die kaiserliche Garde auf der Ebene zwischen Baye und Champ Aubert. Der Feind zieht sich zurück. Der General erhält Befehl ihn zu coupiren. ::.*) Der nämliche, welcher bei Brienne so heftigen Widerstand leistete. ::.**) Der Baron Fain, welcher so viel interessante Bemerkungen liefert, sagt: Noch zwei Märsche und sie bivouakirten auf dem Montmartre. :Alsbald ist Champ Aubert von dem Herzoge von Ragusa besetzt. Die Russen fliehen in Unordnung; Generale, Offiziere, Gemeine, Kanonen, Bagagen, Alles ist genommen. :Blücher, Zeuge dieses Unsterns eines Theils der Armee, kann keine Hülfe leisten. *) ::.*) Napoleon, Herr von Champ Aubert, steigt in einer bloßen Hütte ab. Hier empfängt er die ihm zugeführten gefangenen Generale und läßt sie mit sich zu Mittag speisen. :Abends 8 Uhr marschirt General Nansouty auf Montmirail mit der Cavalerie der Generale Colbert und la Ferriere. Er jagt die Kosacken aus der Stadt. :Der Herzog von Belluno war in Nogent. Auf die Nachricht, daß mehrere österreichische Colonnen auf Troyes marschiren, ließ er sein Corps wieder über die Seine gehen, und General Bourmont blieb mit 1200 Mann zu Nogent, zur Vertheidigung der Stadt. :11. Febr. Die Cavaleriedivision vom General Guyot nimmt ihre Richtung auf Montmirail. Schreckliche Wege. Nur durch Hülfe der Bauern kann sich die Artillerie durcharbeiten. Die Infanterie, genöthigt ihr Geschütz zu erwarten, wird im Marsche aufgehalten. :Unterdessen zeigt sich der Feind. Neues Gefecht beginnt. Die Stellungen sind mehrmals genommen und wieder genommen. Alle Truppen thuen Wunder. Die Gardes d'Honneurs schließen sich an die alte Garde an und zeichnen sich aus. Das lebhafteste Feuer spielt im Dorfe Marchais. Am Ende folgt dem Donner der Kanonen und einem fürchterlichen Gewehrfeuer tiefe Stille. -- Der Feind sucht blos die Flucht. -- Abends 8 Uhr, in dunkler Nacht nimmt der Kaiser ein Hauptquartier in dem Pachthofe von Greneaut. *) ::.*) Das Bülletin nannte den Pachthof von Epine aux bois. Der Baron F. berichtigt diesen Irrthum. Der Ort, wo Napoleon die Nacht blieb, gehörte Herrn Paré, ehemaligem Minister des Innern. Die Bedienten räumten aus zwei kleinen Behältnissen die Todten weg, wo sich das Hauptquartier niederließ. :Dieser merkwürdige Tag bringt den stolzen und prahlenden Feind in Verwirrung. :Am nämlichen Tage erscheinen die Oesterreicher, um Nogent zu nehmen, aber umsonst. General Bourmont hatte die Gassen verrammelt, die Häuser mit Schießscharten versehen und alle Maßregeln zu einer ehrenvollen Vertheidigung getroffen. *) ::.*) Der General Bourmont hatte diese Kriegsoperationen bei seinem Commando der königlichen Westarmee gelernt. Was er hier bei Nogent that, war ihm zu Ballon, Mateau-Gontier und Segré geschehen, als er diese Städte nehmen wollte, und sie von ihren Bewohnern mit Schießscharten versehen und jene in tapfrer Gegenwehr fand. :Der Herzog von Reggio ließ die Brücken von Melun und Montereau sprengen, indem er genöthigt war, sich nach der Yeves zurückzuziehen. :12. Febr. Der Herzog von Treviso verfolgt um 9 Uhr früh den Feind auf der Straße von Chateau-Thierry. *) ::.*) Die Conferenzen zu Chatillon nehmen immer ihren Fortgang und nach den Vortheilen vom 11ten fürchtete Napoleon, daß der Herzog von Vicenza zu sehr geeilt haben würde, um sich der ihm ertheilten ausgedehnten Vollmachten zu bedienen, die er zur Unterzeichnung mit hatte, noch war aber nicht abgeschlossen. :Der Nachtrapp der Alliirten scheint sich in die Glashütten zu werfen und das Dorf vertheidigen zu wollen. Unsere Truppen schneiden ihn ab und machen ihn nieder. :Der tapfere General Letort mit den Dragonern der Kaiserin, die Generale Nansouty, de France, la Feyriere mit ihrer Cavalerie treiben den Feind auf allen Punkten in die Enge und werfen seine Infanterie. Der Obrist Curely vom 10ten Husarenregimente zeichnet sich aus. :Für den Abend ist das Hauptquartier in kleinen Schlosse von Neale bestimmt. :Die Oesterreicher erneuern ihre Angriffe auf Nogent. Sie haben bedeutenden Verlust. :13. Febr. Die Brücken von Chateau-Thierry sind vom Feinde abgebrochen worden. Man stellt sie wieder her. :Dieser Feind, der von Norden herkommt, zieht sich in der Direction von Rheims zurück. Der General York *) hatte einige Tage vorher gesagt: zehn Haubitzen würden hinreichen, um Paris zu nehmen. **) ::.*) Dieser General schlug sich für uns in Polen, und gegen uns in Frankreich. ::.**) Er glaubte also, daß die Pariser seit der Zeit her, wo sie so viele Belagerungen von Chilperich an bis auf Heinrich IV. aushielten, ganz ausgeartet wären. -- Mit einem guten Führer mehr und mit weniger Verrätherei hätten sie auch jetzt Wunder gethan. :Der Herzog von Treviso verfolgt ihn. :Der Herzog von Ragusa zieht sich auf Montmirail zurück. :Blücher läßt sich nicht stören. Er sammelt die Flüchtlinge, und unterstützt von Kleist, greift er Ragusa zu Etoges an. *) ::.*) Der alte Blücher mit seiner Halsstarrigkeit that uns viel Schaden. Wäre er, was ihm wohl zehnmal drohte, gefangen genommen worden, es wäre um die ganze feindliche Armee geschehen gewesen. So sieht man, wie die Standhaftigkeit eines einzelnen Militairs, der in Deutschland, Champagne und Brie so oft geschlagen wurde, auf das Schicksal eines ganzen Reiches Einfluß haben kann. :14. Febr. Der Herzog von Ragusa zieht sich auf Montmirail zurück. Der Kaiser kommt früh 8 Uhr von Chateau Thierry an. Er greift den Feind an, der sich bei Vauchamp gesetzt hatte. Ragusa, auf Befehl Napoleons, giebt Feuer auf das Dorf, das wechselweise den Franzosen und Preußen zufällt. Grouchy umgeht den Feind. Die Eskadrons vom Dienste des Kaisers werfen sich auf ihn, der Sieg ist unser. Um 2 Uhr besetzt man das Dorf Fromentieres. Der Feind verliert Fahnen und Kanonen. *) ::.*) In der That, wenn man alle diese Völker Europas mit solcher Erbitterung, im Mittelpunkte der Civilisation streiten sieht, kann man sich nicht enthalten, bittere Betrachtungen zu machen, Wohin zweckt diese Wildheit? Was wollen diese wüthenden Menschen, daß sie unser Land überschwemmen? Blut, Geld? -- Man könnte sagen, es ist das Gebrülle der Wilden, und wir sind wahrhaftig im Grunde nichts als Wilde, ohne bestimmte Gesetze und Ordnungen. :Weiterhin wird Souwaloff angegriffen, geschlagen und mit allem was er commandirt, gefangen genommen. Der Fürst von Neufchatel, der Graf Bertrand, der Herzog von Danzig, der Marschall Ney waren ununterbrochen an der Spitze der Truppen; der Herzog von Ragusa erwähnt das erste Marineregiment ganz besonders mit Ehren. *) ::.*) Es war eine Eigenheit von Napoleons Kriegsführung, die Matrosen zu Lande dienen zu lassen. :16. Febr. Der Kaiser kommt über Yeves an. Er schlägt sein Hauptquartier in Guignes auf. :Die Grausamkeiten der Kosacken übersteigen alles Denkbare. Das Alter selbst wird nicht von ihnen geachtet. Weiber aller Klassen unterliegen ihrer Brutalität. Die Einwohner athmen nur Rache. Die Bauern machen nieder, was ihnen von diesen begegnet. *) Die erschrockenen Russen ergeben sich unsern Gefangenen-Colonnen, um Schutz bei ihnen zu finden. Die nämlichen Veranlassungen werden im ganzen Reiche den nämlichen Erfolg hervorbringen, und diese Armeen, die vorgaben, unser Land nur betreten zu heben, um uns Frieden, Glück, Wissenschaften und Künste zu schenken, werden ihr Grab finden. ::.*) Gegen diese ehrlichen und muthvollen Bauern wurden Ukasen erlassen. man wollte sie als Straßenräuber behandeln. Um ihnen die Kriegsehre zu verschaffen, erhielten ihre Kittel einen Uniformschnitt und man machte gallische Blusen daraus. Zum Andenken dieser Zeit tragen noch jetzt unsere Damen und Maler dergleichen Blusen oder Kittel. :17. Febr. Der Kaiser marschirt auf Guignes sur Nangis. Ein Gefecht entspinnt sich. Es ist glänzend. *) ::.*) Man sagt ein glänzendes Gefecht, ein glänzender Ball, ein glänzendes Fest. Tod und Freude, alles vermengt sich in unsere Sprache und unsere Ideen. :Der General Pahlen war in Momant mit zwei Divisionen Russen. Der General Gerard, ein Offizier, der zu den schönsten Hoffnungen berechtigt, geht in diesem Dorfe auf den Feind los. Das 32ste Regiment marschirt in Sturmschritt vor. *) Der Graf Valmy kommt mit den spanischen Dragonern. Von dem rechten Flügel trifft der General Milhaud mit dem 5ten Cavaleriecorps ein, und General Drouot erscheint mit seiner Artillerie. alles weicht. 7000 Gefangene, Gewehre und Pulverwagen fallen in unsere Hände. ::.*) Es hatte den Beinamen des Unüberwindlichen von Italien her. :Der Herzog von Reggio marschirt auf Provins, der Herzog von Tarent auf Donne Marie. :Der Herzog von Belluno rückt nach Villeneuve-le-Comte, wo der General Wrede mit zwei Divisionen Baiern steht. General Gerard greift sie an und bringt sie in Unordnung. Der Feind wäre verloren gewesen, hätte der General Heritier, der die Dragoner commandirte, angegriffen wie er sollte. Aber dieser General, der sich bei so vielen Gelegenheiten auszeichnete, hat hier eine verfehlt, die sich ihm darbot. *) (Worte des Moniteur.) ::.*) Die Division Heritier nahm sich in den folgenden Tagen Genugthuung. :Der Kaiser hat dem Grafen Valmy, dem General Treilhard und seiner Division, dem General Gerard und dessen Armeecorps seine Zufriedenheit zu erkennen gegeben. :Seine Majestät haben die Nacht im Schlosse Nangis zugebracht. :18. Febr. General Chateau hat sich mit Tagesanbruch nach Montereau begeben, wo der Herzog von Belluno den 17ten Abends sollte eingetroffen seyn. Er hat sich in Salins aufgehalten, großer Fehler! Die Besetzung der Brücken von Montereau hätte dem Kaiser einen ganzen Tag gewonnen und ihn in den Stand gesetzt, die ganze österreichische Armee auf frischer That zu nehmen. *) ::.*) Bei dieser Gelegenheit liest man in dem Manuscripte des Barons Fain von 1814 folgende Stelle: :::"Napoleon kann seine Unzufriedenheit nicht zurückhalten. Der Herzog von Belluno hat mit dem größten Schmerz Erlaubniß erhalten, die Armee zu verlassen. Mit Thränen im Auge macht er Vorstellungen gegen diesen Beschluß. Napoleon, indem er ihn sieht, läßt seiner Hitze freien Lauf und überhäuft den unglücklichen Marschall mit Vorwürfen. Er giebt ihm Schuld, daß er nur ungern diene -- seine Beschuldigungen betreffen die Marschallin selbst. Sie ist Palastdame und entfernt sich von der Kaiserin, die der neue Hof zu verlassen scheint. :::Belluno versucht umsonst zu antworten; die Heftigkeit des Kaisers benimmt ihm alle Mittel. Endlich gelingt es ihm doch, mit erhobener Stimme seine Treue zu betheuern. Er macht Napoleon bemerklich, daß er einer seiner ältesten Kriegsgefährten sei und daß er ohne Entehrung die Armee nicht verlassen könne. Nicht umsonst ruft er die Erinnerungen Italiens zurück, die Unterredung nimmt einen ruhigern Gang. Napoleon spricht nur noch, wie es ihm scheine, daß der Herzog einige Zeit Ruhe brauche. Vielleicht daß seine Wunden, Campagnen und Leiden ihm nicht mehr die Thätigkeit eines Vorposten-Commandanten gestatteten, und die Entbehrungen auf den Bivouacs wohl manchmal die Quartiermacher veranlaßten, an den Orten vorzugsweise Halt zu machen, wo eine Bette zu finden sei. -- Aber umsonst sind Napoleons Versuche, den Marschall zum Abschiede zu bewegen. Dieser besteht auf seinem Willen, zu bleiben, und je gemäßigter sich Napoleon ausdrückt, desto erbitterter scheint er zu werden. Er will sich über die Langsamkeit von gestern rechtfertigen, aber Thränen benehmen ihm die Sprache. Wenn er einen militairischen Fehler begangen hat, so hat er ihn hart genug gebüßt durch den Schlag, der seinen unglücklichen Schwiegersohn getroffen. Beim Namen des Generals Chateau unterbricht ihn Napoleon mit der lebhaftesten Bewegung; er erkundigt sich, ob noch Hoffnung da sei, ihn zu retten; er giebt sich nun dem Schmerze des Marschalls hin und theilt ihn völlig. Der Herzog von Belluno schöpft wieder Muth und versichert von Neuem, daß er die Armee nicht verlassen werde. -- Ich will die Flinte auf die Schulter nehmen, sagt er, ich habe meinen alten Dienst noch nicht vergessen. Victor wird in die Reihen der Garde treten. Diese letzten Worte überwältigen Napoleon. Nun so seys, Victor, spricht er, indem er ihm die Hand reicht, bleiben Sie. Ihr Armeecorps kann ich Ihnen nicht wieder geben, denn Gerard hat es erhalten, aber ich gebe Ihnen zwei Divisionen der Garde, übernehmen Sie das Commando und kein Wort mehr unter uns über das Geschehene." :General Bianchi stellt sich bei und vorwärts Montereau auf. Chateau kommt an, attaquirt, wird zurück gedrängt und verwundet. Einem unerschrocknen jungen Offizier, Lecouteul, wird das Pferd unterm Leibe erschossen und er gefangen gemacht. :General Gerard unterhielt das Gefecht den ganzen Tag. Der Kaiser kam in Gallop herbei. Um 2 Uhr Nachmittags ließ er das Plateau attaquiren. Immittelst traf General Pajot ein, der auf der Straße von Melun marschirte, führte einen schönen Angriff aus und warf den Feind in die Seine und Yonne. *) Man passirte die Brücken in Sturmschritt, nahm 4000 Mann gefangen, Kanonen, Bagagen u. s. w. ::.*) Der General Coctlosquet, der eine Cavaleriebrigade commandirte, zeichnet sich bei dieser Gelegenheit durch besondere Bravour aus. :Die Einwohner von Montereau waren nicht müssig geblieben. Flintenschüsse aus den Fenstern vermehrten die Verlegenheit des Feindes. Die Oesterreicher und Würtemberger warfen ihre Waffen weg. :Den nämlichen Tag brachen die Generale Alix und Charpentier von Melun auf und durchzogen das Holz von Fontainebleau, wo sie die Kosacken und eine österreichische Colonne herausjagten. Alix kam nach Moret. :Der Herzog von Tarent rückte vor Bruy an. :Der Herzog von Reggio verfolgte die feindlichen Abtheilungen von Provins über Nogent. :Die Chirurgen geben wenig Hoffnung zur Rettung des Generals Chateau. Wenigstens stirbt er begleitet von der Trauer der ganzen Armee. :Das Schloß von Fontainebleau ist unversehrt. Der österreichische General Hardek, der die Stadt besetzte, hatte Wachen darin aufgestellt, um es vor der Plünderung der Kosacken zu schützen. Diese Tataren sind Ungeheuer, die eben so gut den Fürsten entehren, der sich ihrer bedient, als die Armeen, unter deren Schutz sie ihr Wesen treiben. Sie sind bedeckt mit Gold und Edelsteinen. Ja man hat acht bis zehn Uhren bei denen gefunden, die von den Soldaten oder Bauern getödtet wurden. es sind wahre Straßenräuber. :Se. Majestät haben im Schlosse Surville auf den Höhen von Montereau übernachtet. *) ::.*) Die Fensterscheiben hatten der durch unser Batteriefeuer verursachten Erschütterungen nicht widerstanden. Der Feind hatte sich umsonst bemüht, diese Batterien zu zerstören. Napoleon setzte sich lange dem feindlichen Feuer aus. Als die Soldaten ihn baten, sich wegzubegeben, spracht er: Fürchtet nichts, die Kugel, die mich treffen soll, ist noch nicht gegossen. :Die Einwohner beklagen sich besonders über die Beunruhigungen des Kronprinzen von Würtemberg. :So befindet sich denn die Armee von Schwarzenberg, durch die Niederlagen der General Kleist, Wittgenstein, Wrede und Bianchi jedem Angriffe ausgesetzt. *) ::.*) Der Kaiser schrieb unmittelbar an den Kaiser von Oesterreich. Der Graf Parr übernahm die Uebergabe des Briefs. Es handelte sich jetzt um eine schnelle Uebereinkunft, in der aber die Basis der Bedingungen erweiterter war, als sie der Congreß von Chatillon vorgezeichnet hatte. :Der Kaiser hat unter drei Divisionen der alten berittenen Garde 500 Kreuze der Ehrenlegion vertheilen lassen. :Dergleichen sind auch der Fußgarde zu Theil geworden. Hundert hat die Cavalerie von Treilhard, und eben so viel die Cavalerie von Milhaud erhalten. :Man sammelt die Ordenskreuze vom heiligen George, heiligen Wladimir, und der heiligen Anna von den auf den verschiedenen Schlachtfeldern Gebliebenen. :Als Epernay die Fortschritte unserer Armee erfuhr, verrammelten die Einwohner die Straßen und verwehrten einer Colonne von 2000 Feinden den Durchgang. :Auch in den Städten Guise und St. Quentin sind die Thore geschlossen worden. -- Rheims ist so unglücklich gewesen, seine Thore 500 Kosacken zu öffnen. -- Unsere Annalen werden den Ruhm der Städte auszeichnen, die wie Lyon, Chalons-sur-Saône, Tournus, Sens, St. Jean de Losnes, Vitry, Chalons sur Marne ihre Schuld aus Vaterland bezahlt und sich dessen erinnert haben, was die Ehre des französischen Namens erheischt. Auch die Franche Comté, die Vogesen und Elsaß werden im glücklichen Augenblicke des Rückzugs der Alliirten, diesen Namen und die damit verknüpfte Ehre nicht vergessen. :Der Herzog von Castiglione, der in Lyon eine Armee d'elite gesammelt hat, marschirt, um dem Feinde den Rückzug aubzuschneiden. *) ::.*) In dem Werke vom Baron Fain sieht man, wie sich der Marschall Augereau benommen hat. :::"Der Kaiser will kein Mittel unversucht lassen, um die Energie seines alten Waffenkameraden aufzuregen. Er veranlaßt die Kaiserin selbst, die junge Herzogin von Castiglione zu besuchen und sie zu bewegen, daß sie ebenfalls zum allgemeinen Wohle durch den Einfluß beitrage, den sie über ihren Gatten habe." (S. 139.) :::Und S. 197: "Augereau ward überfallen und sah sich zu einem Contremarsche genöthigt. Er verläßt am 7. Mai die Franche Comté und Gex. . er hat die Gelegenheit verfehlt, Frankreich zu retten. Seine Streitkräfte beschränken sich nur noch auf die Deckung von Lyon und von nun an hört er auf, ein Gewicht in der Wagschale der großen Kriegsereignisse zu seyn. Napoleon entschließt sich, ihn durch einen thätigern und unternehmendern General zu ersetzen. Er wirft zuerst sein Auge auf seinen Bruder Jerome, aber um den Truppen Zutrauen einzuflößen, bedarf es eines Chefs, der allgemeine Achtung besitzt. Napoleon entschließt sich für den Marschall Suchet. :Der Kaiser Alexander, welcher am 17ten in Bray schlief, ließ für den folgenden Tag sein Hauptquartier nach Fontainebleau bestimmen. Der Kaiser von Oesterreich hat Troyes nicht verlassen. :Die ganze rückziehende feindliche Armee nimmt ihre Richtung auf diese Stadt. *) ::.*) Ein ausgezeichneter Ordonnanzoffizier, Mortemart, überbringt dem Kaiser die bei Nancy und Montereau genommenen Fahnen. Bei dem Siege von Montereau brach der Kaiser in die Worte aus: Ich fühle mich erleichtert. Ich habe die Hauptstadt meines Reichs gerettet. :Die Generale Gerard und Roussel sind in Sens, Reggio in Mesgrigny, Tarent in Pavillon und Ragusa in Sezanne. :Soissons ist ein gegen Ueberrumpelung gesicherter Platz. Winzingerode forderte ihn auf, sich zu ergeben. Der General Rusca antwortet mit Kanonen. Bald darauf trifft ihn eine feindliche Stückkugel. Die Nationalgarde übergiebt den Platz; sie würde sich vertheidigt haben, wenn einer der französischen Generale, die in der Stadt waren, das Commando übernommen hätte. Man wird ihnen den Prozeß machen. *) ::.*) Wir werden weiter unter diese Stadt zum zweiten Male genommen sehen, und zwar bei einer weit wichtigern Gelegenheit, wo sichs um die Vernichtung der ganzen preußischen Armee handelte. :Der Herzog von Treviso nimmt Soissons wieder und stellt die Defensive wieder her. :Der General Vincent stößt auf den Feind und schlägt ihn. Ein Gleiches geschieht von Seiten des Generals Milhaud. :Der Congreß von Chatillon nimmt seinen Fortgang. Aber der Feind mengt eine Menge Schwierigkeiten aller Art hinein. Die Kosacken fangen die Couriere auf. Man läßt sie solche Umwege machen, daß sie 4 bis 5 Tage brauchen, um 30 Lieues zurückzulegen. Dies ist das erste Mal, daß auf diese Art das Völkerrecht verletzt wird. Bei weit weniger civilisirten Nationen werden die Couriere der Gesandten respektirt und keine Hindernisse der Verbindung zwischen ihnen und ihrem Gouvernement in den Weg gelegt. :20. Febr. Der Kaiser Napoleon hat sein Hauptquartier in Nogent. :22. Febr. Der Kaiser ist nach Mery an der Seine aufgebrochen. Der General Boyer hat den Feind angegriffen und über diese Stadt hinaus geworfen. Der Feind hat sie vor dem Abmarsche in Feuer aufgehen lassen. :Abends hat der Kaiser sein Hauptquartier in Châtre genommen. :Ein österreichischer General trifft ein, um Waffenstillstand anzubieten. :Unsere Truppen umzingeln Troyes von allen Seiten. :Ein russischer Offizier will Zeit haben, die Stadt zu räumen, sonst würde sie angesteckt. Napoleon hält seine Bewegungen an. :Die Stadt wird in der Nacht geräumt. :23 Febr. Der Kaiser rückt wieder in Troyes ein. :Während der Anwesenheit des Feindes haben sich die Einwohner ehrenvoll benommen. Das Theater ist täglich geöffnet gewesen, aber kein Mensch hat erscheinen wollen. :Die Herren Gau und Volerange, welche das Ludwigskreuz wieder getragen haben, und eine Adresse an den Kaiser Alexander hatten ergehen lassen, sind zum Tode verurtheilt. Am ersten wird das Urtheil volllzogen, *) letzterer wird, wegen Ausbleibens, contumazirt. **) ::.*) Vor dem feindliche Einfalle war er ein eifriger Anhänger der kaiserlichen Regierung. Er starb mit Muth, ließ sich nicht die Augen verbinden und gab den Grenadieren selbst das Zeichen zum Feuern. ::.**) Er war in die Schweiz zum Grafen Artois geflüchtet. :Die Generale Valmy und Gerard schlagen den Feind, so oft sie ihm begegnen. :Es vereinigen sich in Lusigny, um die Bedingungen eines Waffenstillstandes festzusetzen, der Graf Flahaut für Napoleon, der Graf Duna für den Kaiser von Oesterreich, der Graf Schouvaloff für den Kaiser von Rußland, der General Rauch für Preußen. :26. Febr. Das Hauptquartier war in Troyes. :Reggio, Gerard und Valmy waren in Bar-sur-Aube. Tarent commandirte bei Clairvaux. Ney befand sich zu Arcis sur Aube, Belluno zu Plancy, Padua zu Nogent. :Man manoeuvrirt im Rücken der Ueberbleibsel der Corps von Blücher, Sacken und Kleist, welche Verstärkungen erhalten hatten und auf den Herzog von Ragusa sich werfen wollten. Dieser war in Ferté-Gaucher. *) ::.*) Der Herzog von Ragusa schickte seinen ersten Adjutanten, den Obrist Fabrier ab, um das Gouvernement von der Gefahr zu unterrichten, die der Hauptstadt drohe. Der Herzog von Feltre äußerte die lebhafteste Beänstigung und nahm alle Maßregeln, die in seinen Kräften standen. Dem Könige Joseph war zuförderst nur eins aufgefallen, daß nämlich der Obrist sofort zum Minister gegangen war, statt sich bei ihm zu melden. Man hatte ihn wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit nicht aufwecken wollen. :General Duhesme hat Bar-sur-Aube mit dem Bajonnette genommen. :27. Febr. Der Kriegsminister Herzog von Feltre überreicht der Kaiserin in einer Rede mit überhäuftem Lobe den Muth unsrer Truppen und den Ruhm Napoleons. *) ::.*) Das war die letzte Spende an den Tempel des Mars. man weiß übrigens, daß alle Fahnen in dem Hotel der Invaliden vor dem Einmarsche der Alliirten verbrannt wurden. :Die Municipalbeamten von Paris und an ihrer Spitze der Präfekt der Seine, Graf Chabrol, erhalten Deputationen von Montereau, Sezanne, Nogent, Provins, Chateau-Thierry, welcher nähere Aufklärungen über die Leiden mitbringen, welche diese Städte während der Anwesenheit des Feindes ausgestanden haben. :28. Febr. Anderweite städtische Deputationen. -- Ihre Berichte werden in allen Blättern bekannt gemacht. März. :3. März. Nochmalige lange Anzeige in den Zeitungen von allen Verwüstungen, welche die Alliirten überall, wo sie gewesen sind, verhangen haben. Selbst die Gegenwart der Souveraine hat nirgends die Bedrückungen und Grausamkeiten zurück gehalten. *) ::.*) Die Auditeure im Staatsrathe, namentlich Baron L., zeichneten sich durch diese Redactionen aus. Andere behaupten, es sei nicht ihre Arbeit, sie hätten sie sämmtlich im Ministrerio gefunden und blos zu unterschreiben gebraucht. :Der Minister des Innern ernannt eine Commission zu Aufrechthaltung der Gesundheit und zur Vorbeugung aller Ansteckungen, welche die Anhäufung der Gefangenen und Verwundeten herbeiführen können. :4. März. Soissons capitulirt. Brave Polen waren mit guter Artillerie dort eingeschlossen. Der General Moreau, der das Commando hatte, ergiebt sich auf Blüchers Aufforderung, der damals am Rande der Vernichtung nach dem Einmarsche in diese Stadt, doch wieder die Offensive ergreift. Den Kaiser griff diese Nachricht unendlich an. *) ::.*) Die Vertheidigungscomité ward vor ein Kriegsgericht gestellt und verdankte das Leben nur der Capitulation vom 31. März. :5. März. Der Kaiser ist in Beri-le-Bac. Der General Corbineau rückt in Rheims ein früh um 4 Uhr. Er hat zu Lisy und May günstige Gefechte. :Ein Dekret, datirt von Fismes, besagt: "alle Franzosen sind nicht allein berechtigt, zu den Waffen zu eilen, sondern sie werden eigends dazu aufgefordert. :"Jeder vom Feinde gefangen genommene und zum Tode verurtheilte Franzose wird auf der Stelle an einem feindlichen Gefangenen gerächt werden." *) ::.*) Große Oeffentlichkeit ohne Nachhalt der Ausführung. :6. März. Dekret, datirt von Fismes: "Alle Maire, öffentliche Beamte und Einwohner, welche, anstatt den Patriotismus des Volks zu beleben, ihn erkalten lassen, oder den Mitbürger abreden, zur gesetzlichen Vertheidigung zu eilen, sind als Landesverräther zu bestrafen." *) ::.*) Weit entfernt, eine solche Strafe verdient zu haben, erhielt vielmehr der Pfarrer Pothier zu Pers (Loiret) das Ehrenkreuz, weil er zweimal auf die Kosacken, die in seiner Pfarrei den Courier und die Diligencen angefallen hatten, gefeuert und eingehauen hatte. :Der Kaiser bringt die Nacht in Corbeny zu. Die Einwohner der benachbarten Dörfer laufen ins Hauptquartier, um über das Oertliche die nöthigen Nachweisungen zu geben. *) ::.*) Unter ihnen erkannt Napoleon in Herrn Bussy einen alten Kameraden vom Regimente la Ferté. Er war emigrirt und seit seiner Rückkunft lebte er an den Ufern der Aisne. Der Kaiser macht ihn zum Obristen, nimmt ihn unter seine Generaladjutanten und benutzt ihn zum ersten Führer auf dem Terrain von Craonne. :7. März. Der Fürst von Moskwa hatte sich vorgewagt und der junge Ordonnanzoffizier Caraman sich an der Spitze von zwei Bataillonen, die er führte, ausgezeichnet. Indessen schien der Feind, der in Masse auf den Höhen von Craonne stand, nicht geneigt zu weichen. Er wird mit kaltem Muthe angegriffen. Sechzig bis achtzig Kanonenschlünde werfen von beiden Seiten Feuer und Tod aus. Drouot commandirt unsere Artillerie. Die Position wird genommen. Die Affaire ist blutig aber ruhmvoll. Der Feind verliert sechs Generale. Der Marschall Belluno, die Generale Boyer, Grouchy, der Hauptmann la Ferriere sind verwundet. Der General Bigarre, einen sehr verdienstvollen und ausgezeichnet tapfern Offizier, trifft eine Kugel. Belliard übernimmt das Commando der Cavalerie. *) ::.*) Man schlug mit Wuth und machte keine Gefangene. Die einzigen Trophäen waren die Todten des Feindes. Indem Napoleon dieses schreckliche Gefecht verließ, und über den Ausgang noch ungewiß war, erlebte er, umgeben von Blessirten und Sterbenden, einen der Augenblicke, wo selbst der nach Krieg dürstende Geist mit Ekel dafür gesättigt wird. -- Romigny kam an und bracht Depechen aus Chatillon. Man spricht wieder von den alten Gränzen. Man droht den Congreß aufzulösen. Der Herzog von Vicenza verlangt Instructionen. Napoleon erwartete allerdings drückende Anträge, aber er konnte die Erniedrigung nicht ertragen, daß sie von ihm selbst ausgehen sollten. "Soll ich einmal, sagt er, Steigriemen laufen, so soll man mir wenigstens Gewalt dabei anthun." :Der Kaiser geht augenblicklich nach Bray. :8. März. Der Marschall Ney verfolgt den Feind bis in das Dorf Etouvelle. Woronzow hielt in dieser Stellung. :Der Baron Gourgaud, erster Ordonnanzoffizier, geht in der Nacht mit zwei Bataillonen vor, überfällt den Feind und wirft ihn unterm Rufe: Es lebe der Kaiser! zurück. :9. März. Die Russen und Preußen sind vereinigt. Der Herzog von Ragusa erleidet einigen Verlust und verliert Kanonen, ob er schon sie lebhaft vertheidigt hat. :General Charpentier nimmt mit der jungen Garde das Dorf Clacy. :Sieben Mal wird er angegriffen und sieben Mal weist er den Feind zurück. :Der General St. Priest hatte sich mit einem Corps Russen am 7ten vor Rheims gezeigt und den General Corbineau aufgefordert sich zu ergeben. Kugeln ertheilten ihm verneinende Antwort. Der General France kam der Stadt zu Hülfe, aber 50 Häuser in den Vorstädten wurden ein Raub der Flammen. :10. März. Der Plan des Feindes zu seiner diesmaligen Campagne scheint einzig und allein ein allgemeines Hurrah auf Paris zu seyn. Indem er alle Plätze von Flandern vernachlässigt, Bergopzoom uud Antwerpen nur mit um die Hälfte schwächern Truppen, als die Besatzungen sind, beobachtet, dringt er über Avesnes vor. Ohne Rücksicht auf die Plätze in den Ardennen, ist er auf unwegsamen Straßen vorgerückt, um über Rethel zu kommen. Unsere Plätze stehen mit einander in Verbindung, und wenn sie nicht beobachtet werden, so beunruhigen sie den Feind im Rücken. In dem Augenblicke, wo der General St. Priest Rheims in Feuer aufgehen ließ, wurde sein Bruder von den Einwohnern arretirt und als Gefangner nach Charlemont gebracht. Mit Vernachlässigung aller Plätze an der Maas, war der Feind über Bar und St. Dizier vorgedrungen. Die Garnison von Verdun ist bis St. Mihiel gekommen. Bei Bar bleibt ein russischer General mit ungefähr 15 Mann einige Minuten von seinem Corps zurück, sogleich wird er mit seiner Begleitung von den Bauern erschlagen, als Wiedervergeltung für die Grausamkeiten, die er selbst anbefohlen hatte. Metz macht Ausfälle bis Nancy. In Straßburg geht man frei aus und ein. Die Truppen der Garnison von Mainz gehen bis Speier vor. Die Bevölkerung im Elsaß beachtet den Aufruf und steht in Masse auf. Man kann sagen, daß mehrere Armeen im Rücken des Feindes sind; seine Stellung kam täglich nur bedenklicher werden. Aus den aufgefangenen Berichten sieht man, daß Kosackenregimenter von 250 Mann mehr als 120 verloren haben, nicht in Aktionen, sondern durch den Krieg, den ihnen die Bauern machen. :15000 Mann von der italienischen Armee kommen über die Alpen zur Verstärkung des Herzogs von Castiglione. *) ::.*) Sie blieben aus. :Der Vicekönig hat zu Barghetto große Vortheile errungen und den Feind auf die Etsch zurück gedrängt. *) ::.*) Aber was sich nun bald zutrug, verwirrte alle Pläne. Der König von Neapel nimmt die Maske ab. Obschon an Napoleon, dem er überdies Alles verdankt, durch die Bande des Bluts geknüpft, erklärt er sich dennoch gegen ihn, und in welchem Augenblicke? Gerade da, wo Napoleon weniger vom Glücke begünstigt wird. (Baron Fain S. 138.) :Der General Grenier verließ am 2. März Piacenza, schlug den Feind bei Parma und warf ihn über den Taro zurück. :Die französischen Truppen, welche Rom, Civita Vechia und Toskana besetzt hielten, ziehen sich ins Piemontesische, um über die Alpen zu gehen. :Die Conferenzen zu Lusigny zum Behuf eines Waffenstillstandes sind ohne Erfolg geblieben. Diese Maßregel erzeugt uns mehr Verdrüßlichkeiten als Vortheile. Man sollte nicht nur seine Linie an der Saone und Rhone verlängern, sondern sogar noch Savoyen mit einschließen. :Der Kaiser hielt sich nicht für berechtigt, eine so namhafte Volksanzahl dem eisernen Joche zurückzuführen, von dem sie erst befreit worden war. :11. März. Der Rundgesang des Herrn Emanuel Dupaty: Gardons la bien (wir wollen sie wohl bewahren) ist auf allen Theatern gesungen und applaudirt worden. Mehrere Verse haben wiederholt werden müssen. *) ::.*) Dieser Rundgesang spielte auf Worte an, die Napoleon bei seiner Abreise von Paris im Monat Januar gesprochen hatte. Er hatte damals zur Nationalgarde gesagt: Ich gehe, um den Feind zu schlagen und vertraue Ihnen, was mir das Theuerste ist, die Kaiserin, meine Frau, und den König von Rom, meinen Sohn. ::Bei Gelegenheit dieser Abreise hatte Herr D. einige Verse gemacht, die den guten Geist der damaligen Zeit athmeten. Der Zweck war, die Pariser aufzumuntern, sich während der Abwesenheit des Oberhaupts gut zu halten, und sie an die Hoffnung zu erinnern, mit der man durch das Erscheinen des Kaisers bei der Armee belebt werde. Diese Couplets waren sehr niedlich und sie wurden auf mehreren Theatern gesungen. Der Refrain war: Er ist zum Heer! :12. März. Früh 5 Uhr zeigt sich der General St. Priest bei Rheims an verschiedenen Thoren. Sein Hauptangriff ist auf das Thor von Laon gerichtet. Die Ueberlegenheit seiner Truppen macht es ihm möglich, dasselbe zu forciren. Der General Corbineau, Commandant des Platzes, zieht sich mit den Cadres der drei Bataillone Landwehr und 100 Mann Cavalerie, Bestand der ganzen Garnison, zurück nach Chalons-sur-Vele. **) ::.**) Einen Augenblick glaubte man den General Corbineau gefangen oder todt, Aber es fand sich, daß er, dicht umzingelt vom Feinde, sich genöthigt gesehen hatte, im Hause eines gutgesinnten Bürgers auf dem Boden sich zu verbergen. :13. März. Der Kaiser kommt an in Begleitung der Generale Merlin, Sebastiani, de France, Segur. :Der Marschall, Herzog von Ragusa, commandirt die Vorhuth. Man greift von allen Seiten an. :Das dritte Regiment von den Ehrengarden thut Wunder und St. Priest in Verbindung mit dem preußischen General Jagow wird über Rheims hinaus gejagt. :Die nämliche Batterie, die dem General Moreau den Tod brachte, verwundet den General St. Priest an der Spitze seiner Tataren, die unser schönes Vaterland verwüsten. :Früh 1 Uhr marschirt der Kaiser in Rheims ein unter dem Zujauchzen des Volks. *) ::.*) Hier findet Napoleon Muße, um die Arbeiten der Minister zu unterzeichnen. :Der General Segur ist schwer verwundet, aber ohne Lebensgefahr. :14. März. Der Feind zeigt sich vor Compiegne auf der andern Seite der Oise, indem er von Nogent kommt. Nach einigen Kanonenschüssen und einer Salve zieht er sich zurück. :15. März. Abermaliger Anmarsch des Feindes mit 3 Stück Kanonen, einer Haubitze, Cavalerie und Infanterie. :Er fordert die Stadt zur Uebergabe auf. Der Major vom 156sten Regimente, Commandant d'armes, Othenin, giebt ihm zur Antwort: Bringen Sie mit einen Befehl unsers Kaisers, und die Thore sind Ihnen geöffnet. :Die Kanonade beginnt und dauert den ganzen Tag fort. Die Bauern kommen der Stadt zu Hülfe. Man macht einen heftigen Ausfall und der Feind zieht sich fechtend zurück. Drei Bürger, die Herren Descleve, Mulot und Bisquit, die mit zu viel Feuer den Feind verfolgen, werden gefangen. Die beiden letzten kommen bald wieder zurück, sie haben sich durch Schwimmen gerettet. :16. März. Der russische General Wittgenstein war bei Pont über die Seine gegangen. Er marschirte auf Provins, wo sich der Herzog von Tarent befand. Der Herzog von Reggio will ihn aufhalten. Seine Artillerie spielt und die Kanonade dauert den ganzen Tag. :Der Kaiser Alexander, der König von Preußen und der Fürst Schwarzenberg hatten ihr Hauptquartier in Arcis-sur-Aube. :Das Corps vom Kronprinzen von Würtemberg stand bei Villers aux Corneilles. :Der General Platow mit seinen 3000 Wilden hatte sich nach Fere Champenoise und Sezanne geworfen. :Der Kaiser von Oesterreich kam so eben von Chaumont nach Troyes. :Der Fürst von der Moskau ist in Chalons sur Marne eingerückt. :Der Kaiser Napoleon hat die Nacht in Epernay zugebracht. Er hat nur 16000 Mann, nämlich 10000 Mann Infanterie und 6000 Mann Cavalerie bei sich. :18. März. Platow ist vom General Sebastiani aus Fere Champenoise vertrieben worden. :Der Kaiser ist dort angelangt und hat daselbst übernachtet. :Die alliirten Souverains ziehen sich in Eile auf Bar-sur-Aube zurück. :19. März. Napoleon geht Abends 5 Uhr über die Aube bei Plancy, er geht ebenfalls über die Seine und läßt Mery umgehen, welches alsbald genommen ist. Abends 7 Uhr trifft der General Letort nebst den Chasseurs der Garde in Chartre ein und schneidet die Straße von Nogent nach Troyes ab. Der Feind war auf der Flucht, aber Letort konnte noch seine Pontons erreichen, deren er sich bemächtigte. :20 März. Der Kaiser kommt früh Morgens nach Arcis-sur-Aube. :Vor der Stadt finden hitzige Gefechte statt. Der Feind, der den Weg forciren wollte, wird aufgehalten. Im Augenblicke, als einige Flüchtlinge der Unsrigen sich über die Brücke werfen und das Ufer, auf dem sich geschlagen ward, verlassen wollen, zieht der Kaiser den Degen bei den Worten: Wir wollen sehen, wer von euch vor mir wieder hinüber kommen wird. :23. März. In der Gegend von Sommepuis wird in Freien großer Kriegsrath gehalten. Die alliirten Mächte entschließen sich, gerade auf Paris los zu marschiren, ohne sich um Napoleons Bewegungen zu kümmern, die er mit Erfolg selbst im Rücken ihrer Armeen ausführt. *) ::.*) Man sagte, daß die Ankunft des Barons * * * von Paris im feindlichen Hauptquartiere diesen Entschluß beschleunigt habe. :Napoleon ist in Doulevent. Die französische Armee besetzt Chaumont. Ihre Patrouillen streifen bis Langres. :Bei Fere Champenoise findet eine ernsthafte Affaire zwischen der Armee der Herzoge von Ragusa und Treviso und der großen alliirten Armee statt. :Die Nationalgarden von Sarthe, Loire-et-Cher, Indre-et-Loire benehmen sich ausgezeichnet. :Ein merkwürdiges Ereigniß, welches in einem Invasionskriege die unglücklichen Scenen bürgerlicher Unruhen zurückruft, ist es, daß der Escadronschef Rapatel, ehemaliger Adjutant des Generals Moreau und nunmehriger Ordonnanzoffizier des Kaisers von Rußland, in dem Augenblicke fiel, als er ein Quarree angriff, in welchem sich einer seiner Brüder als Artilleriehauptmann befand. :26. März. Der Kaiser schlägt den General Winzingerode bei St. Dizier. :Der Feind ist sehr weit verfolgt worden. *) ::.*) Das waren die letzten Nachrichten, die man von Napoleon erhielt. :27. März. Mittags große Parade im Hofe der Tuilerien. Der König Joseph hält Revue über die Nationalgarde und ein beträchtliches Corps von Truppen aller Waffengattungen. Die Heerschau dauert 4 Stunden. :29. März. Die Kaiserin hat Paris verlassen. Sie begiebt sich nach Blois mit dem Könige von Rom, dem Großkanzler und den Ministern, ausgenommen den Kriegsminister und den Minister der Kriegsverwaltung. *) ::.*) Im Anfange wollte man, Marie Louise solle, nach dem Beispiele der Marie Therese, die Alliirten erwarten, um, wenn sie auch nicht selbst als Siegerin dastände, doch gute Bedingungen für ihren Sohn zu erlangen. Aber auf Talleyrands Anrathen nahm Cambaceres andere Maßregeln. :30. März. Von Saint Just (Oise) wird geschrieben: Wir sind den Feind los und verdanken dies dem kraftvollen Nachdrucke der Landbewohner und den Anstalten, die der im Departement commandirende General getroffen hat. *) ::.*) In dem Augenblicke, wo der Brief ankam, öffnete Paris seine Thore. :31. März. Die Generalcommission der Hospitäler zu Paris fordert die Einwohner aus, so schnell wie möglich Leinwand zum Verbinden, Charpie, Betttücher, Hemden und andere für Blessirte nöthige Effekten an ihre respektiven Municipalitäten abzugeben. :Der Kaiser Alexander und der König von Preußen halten ihren Einzug in Paris. :Ihre Truppen defiliren nach ihnen bis in die Nacht hinein. ----- 700px| Wie die verbündeten Heere, an ihrer Spitze der Kaiser von Russland, und der König von Preussen, unter dem Iubel des Volks, das sich vor ihnen niederwarf, die Kleider küste, ja Damen selbst im Freudentaumel, sich auf Cosaken Pferde setzten, um den Befreyern näher zu seyn, den 31. März 1814. durch Paris über den Vandome Platz, vor Napoleons hoher Bildsäule vorbei, da sagte Alexander: "Wenn ich so hoch stände, mir würde schwindeln!" Übrigens machte sich das souveraine Volk gleich über das Denkmal her, und ein tapferer Pariser erkletterte sogar die 155 Fuss hohe Säule, um oben die Stricke zu befestigen. ----- April. :1. April. Der Graf von Nesselrode beauftragt den Polizeipräfekten Baron Pasquier, die Proklamation des Fürsten von Schwarzenberg anzuschlagen. :Der Abgang der Posten wird nicht unterbrochen. :Die großen Theater sind geschlossen, die kleinen geöffnet. In der Galeté giebt man: Walther der Grausame und die Ruinen von Babylon. *) ::.*) Auf Befehl des Kaisers Alexander werden die königlichen Theater wieder geöffnet und unsre Schauspieler genöthigt, zum Triumph des Feindes eben so gut beizutragen, wie sie früher nach und nach den finstern Pomp der Feste der Convention erhöheten und die blühenden Tage des Kaiserreichs verschönern halfen. ::Alexander, der den Parisern, während der Anwesenheit seiner Truppen, Vergnügungen aufdringen wollte, vergaß ganz wie der Zustand seines Reichs damals beschaffen war, als wir seine Provinzen bedroheten. Er führte uns in eine Falle, in die wir nur zu gern gingen. Er bot uns Freuden an, die sich strafbar nennen möchte, er, der wohl wußte, daß in Petersburg und Moskau, unter den nämlichen Umständen in den wir uns befanden, ein weniger civilisirtes aber edleres Volk mit Enthusiasmus geklatscht hatte und mit einer Art von Wuth in die Tragödie von Oferof: Dimitri Donskoi gelaufen war, ein Stück, in welchem der Dichter Gefühle hier nicht am unrechten Orte ist, und die sich jeder nach seiner Art auslegen kann. Es hieß aber darinnen: "Wer mit ruhigem Auge dem Unglücke seines Vaterlandes zusieht, dessen Andenken sie erloschen; sein entehrter Name lebe in der Nachwelt bedeckt mit ewigen Schimpfe." Und weiter hin: "Der Tod im Gefecht ist willkommen in Vergleich mit einem schmachvollen Frieden. So dachten unsere Ahnen, so sollen auch wir denken. Ja, besser ists im Gefecht zu bleiben, als sich unter das Joch eines Fremden zu beugen, und durch Tribut seine Habsucht zu befriedigen. -- Kann eine solche Erniedrigung das Ungewitter abwenden? -- Einen Tribut zahlen heißt sich als Schwach anerkennen und Schwäche erzeugt Schimpf. Auf unsern Stirnen lese der Feind den Muth -- er zittere!" :An der Ecke der Straße la Paix verjagt ein russischer Offizier die Kosacken, welche unglücklichen Bauern Kühe und Schöpfe entführt hatten. Sie folgten ihnen laut schreiend, und die Vorübergehenden versammelten sich um sie. :2. April. Der Moniteur enthält eine Erklärung des Kaisers Alexander, in welcher nachstehende Stelle Aufsehn erregt: ::"Die Alliirten werden die Constitution anerkennen und verbürgen, die sich die französische Nation geben will. Sie veranlassen dem zufolge den Senat, ein provisorisches Gouvernement zu bestellen, welches für die Bedürfnisse der öffentlichen Verwaltung sorgt, und die Constitution vorbereitet, die dem französischen Volke angemessen ist." :Der Herzog von Vicenza hat bei seinem Erscheinen kein Gehör bei den alliirten Souverains gefunden. Seine Anerbietungen waren nicht von der Art, wie diese Fürsten sie erwarten konnten, besonders nach den deutlich dargelegten Gesinnungen der Pariser und aller Bewohner Frankreichs. Der Herzog von Vicenza ist daher abgereist, um sich ins Hauptquartier zu Napoleon zu begeben. *) ::.*) Als Napoleon alle Hoffnung für Paris gescheitert sah, faßte er den Entschluß, sich über die Loire mit seinen übrig gebliebenen 50000 Mann zu ziehen, und da man ihm begreiflich machte, daß dies nur einen Bürgerkrieg herbeiführen würde, so sagte er: "Gut, vorwärts nach den Alpen zu!" Aber die Großoffiziere der Krone hatten es satt. :Die von der Polizeipräfektur wie sonst ausgestellten Pässe mußten vom General Sacken, Gouverneur von Paris, contrasignirt werden. :Der Senat ernennt unter dem Vorsitz des Prinzen von Benevent, Vice-Grand-Electeur, die Mitglieder des provisorischen Gouvernements, nach der Andeutung des russischen Kaisers. :Die vorzüglichsten Mitglieder sind: ::der Fürst Talleyrand, ::der Graf Beurnonville, ::der Graf Jaucourt, ::der Herzog von Dalbery, ::der Abbé von Montesquien. :Der Beschluß des Senats ist vom 1. April. :Der Senat will in der Bekanntmachung ans französische Volk im Hauptwerk bemerklich machen, daß er selbst und das gesetzgebende Corps in Wirksamkeit bleiben. :Alle anwesende Senatoren unterzeichnen. Alle Abwesende stimmen bei. :General Dessoles wird Commandant der Nationalgarde von Paris. :Das Journal de Paris macht eine Brochüre bekannt: Ludwig XVIII. an die Franzosen. Allein sie wird als ganz unauthentisch erklärt. :Der Präsident des Senat, Barthelemy, macht dem provisorischen Gouvernement schriftlich bekannt, daß der Senat Napoleon Bonaparte seiner Rechte verlustig erklärt habe. :Als der Kaiser von Rußland dies erfährt, befiehlt er die Freilassung aller in Rußland befindlichen französischen Gefangenen. :Das provisorische Gouvernement erläßt eine Adresse an die französische Armee. Sie endigt sich in folgenden Ausdrücken: "Soldaten, ihr seid nicht mehr Napoleons Krieger, der Senat und ganz Frankreich entbinden euch euer Pflicht." :3. April. Der Senat beschließt unwiderruflich auf den Antrag der Herren Lambrechts, Barbe Marbois, Fontanes, Garat und Lanjuinais eine Absetzungsakte folgenden Inhalts: ::Art. 1. Napoleon Bonaparte ist des Thrones verlustig und das in seiner Familie bestehende Erbrecht ist aufgehoben. ::Art. 2. Das französische Volk und die Armee werden des Eides der Treue, den sie Napoleon Bonaparte geleistet haben, entbunden. ::Art. 3. Gegenwärtiges Dekret wird durch Abgeordnete dem provisorischen Gouvernement überreicht, soll auch sodann in alle Departements und an die Armeen versendet und sofort in allen Theilen der Hauptstadt bekannt gemacht werden. :Das gesetzgebende Corps nimmt das ihm mitgetheilte Dekret in Berathung, stimmt ihm bei, erkennt es an und erklärt als bestimmt die Entsetzung Napoleon Bonaparte und der Glieder seiner Familie. Quellen und Literatur. *Nachtrag zu Las Cases Tagebuch über Napoleons Leben oder kritische Bemerkungen und noch nicht bekannt gemachte Anekdoten zur nothwendigen Ergänzung und Berichtigung jenes Werks, Vierter Band. Dresden 1825, in der Arnoldischen Buchhandlung. Kategorie: Jahr 1814 1814, Feldzug von